customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:2D69:AD9:28B3:E80B-20190117032610
"Stick with Imagination!" is the first episode from the sixth season of Barney & Friends. ""'''Birthday Olé'" is the twelfth episode from the sixth season of Barney & Friends. Plot Robert wants to celebrate his birthday with his friends. He sets out to find them and, with Barney's help, he does- along with some wonderful surprises. His birthday turns into a fiesta, complete with simple homemade "maracas" and a beautiful pinata. Everyone has a great time while learning about taking turns, growing up, and traditions. Barney and his friends enjoy a birthday celebration with an Hispanic flair. Theme: Fiestas Cast *Barney *Emily *Kim *Robert *Stephen Songs #Barney Theme Song #Big and Little #Hooray! It's Your Birthday #The Fiesta Song #Growing #The Barney Bag #Move Your Body #Taking Turns (instrumental) #Share Your Stuff #Happy Birthday to Me #I Love You Trivia *This is the last season six episode to air in 1999. *This is the last time until Barney's Super Singing Circus that Stephen is seen without his regular glasses. *This episode marked the final appearance of The Barney Bag. *This is the only time "Move Your Body" was sung in four verses instead of two. *Robert wears the same shirt in Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened."Who's Who at the Zoo?" is the eleventh episode from the sixth season of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids find Robert's lost hat that he got at the zoo. Stella shares a mystery for Barney and the kids to solve, which enables them to learn more about a zoo. With clues from the card, the children identify which zoo animal a birthday present belongs to. A zookeeper arrives to pick up the gift and also shares about her job. Theme: Zoo Animals Stories: Taking Turns Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Danny *Hannah *Kim *Robert *Stella the Storyteller *Zelda the Zookeeper Songs #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #The Friendship Song #What Will We See at the Zoo? #The Tiger Song #Books are Fun! #Jungle Adventure #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #I Love You Trivia *Jeff Brooks, the costume actor for BJ at the time, is the costume actor for Baby Bop in this episode. *Some footage from the The Adventure Screen segment would later be used in Let's Go to the Zoo. International Edits *"The Friendship Song" song is shortened when being aired in the international airings."Count Me In!" is the tenth episode from the sixth season of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids are getting ready for Show and Tell at school. Some show their special treasures to their friends and they have lots of opportunities to count these collections-and other things-while they play. Emily keeps her Show and Tell a surprise, while Stephen's box of hats makes dress-up fun that even Barney can't resist. BJ and Baby Bop arrive with a shoe box full of cars. Stella the Storyteller visits to tell the Russian folk tale, "Stone Soup," which has a great lesson about the importance of sharing. With help from each other, everyone shows off their Show and Tell surprise! Theme: Counting and Numbers, Sharing Stories: Stone Soup Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip (cameo) *Emily *Hannah *Jill (debut) *Stephen *Stella the Storyteller *Scooter McNutty Songs #Barney Theme Song #A Silly Hat #A Great Day for Counting #Taking Turns #Sharing Together #Number Limbo #Numbers, Numbers #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Jill. *Chip makes a cameo appearance in this episode. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened.'Five Kinds of Fun!' is the 9th episode from Season 6 of ''Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of the Season 1 episode 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!, and the Season 3 home video Barney's Sense-Sational Day. Plot A school lesson about "Explorers" prompts the kids to want to explore their own world—but they're not sure they've got the right equipment for the job. Barney helps them to explore with their five senses. Barney has five boxes- each representing one of the five senses- and each with a fun game or surprise inside. The children enjoy squishy paint, a guessing game of different smells, a listening game of sounds in the neighborhood, and tasting treats from Barney's kitchen. But the very best way to explore the world is by using your imagination...and spending the day with Barney! Theme: The Five Senses Cast *Barney *Danny *Keesha *Linda *Stephen Songs #Barney Theme Song #We're Sailing Out Over the Ocean #The Five Senses Song #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Look Both Ways #The Muffin Man #The Five Senses Song (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This is the only other season six episode to feature the season five Barney costume. This could possibly be because the season six costume wasn't completed yet when this and "Itty Bitty Bugs" were being filmed. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened."''"You've Got to Have Art"' is the eighth episode from Season 6 of ''Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the children experience the fun of creating and appreciating various forms of art as they work together to decorate the school for the upcoming Open House. When BJ arrives, he is worried about Baby Bop—she's at home because she's not feeling well. Inspired by the kids share many ideas with BJ, and finally he creates a treasure she's sure to love. Meanwhile, Scooter is inspired to create his own artistic masterpiece. However he experiences a few mishaps along the way as he tries to put the finishing touches on his "squirrelly" sculpture. Theme: Arts and Crafts Cast *Barney *BJ *Emily *Jeff *Keesha *Robert *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #Being Together #I Put a Smile On #I Love to Read #Colors Make Me Happy #It's Nice Just to Be Me (Instrumental) #Everyone is Special #The Barney Bag #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Clean Up #I Love You Trivia *According to PBS Kids, this episode was originally titled "Ready...Set...Create!". *This episode introduces the current arrangement of "Everyone is Special". *This is another rare time BJ calls Baby Bop by her name. A Sunny, Snowy Day'" is the sixth episode from the sixth season of Barney & Friends. Plot Robert had a terrific time on his beach vacation this summer...and he has the pictures to prove it. Robert's pictures inspire Barney and the kids to have a little fun in the sun! Hot summer fun is great, but as Keesha tells them about her Aunt Betty's gifts, the kids long for an icy adventure on a cold winter's day. With a little Barney magic, they get their wish and play the day away in a snowy wonderland! Meanwhile, poor Scooter just can't keep up with the changing weather, and never seems to be dressed appropriately. Miss Etta struggles to help him get it together. Theme: The Summer Weather, The Winter Weather Cast *Barney *Jeff *Keesha *Linda *Robert *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #Mister Sun #That's What an Island Is #If I Lived Under the Sea #The Barney Bag #Ten Little Snowflakes #It's Snowing! #Three Little Kittens #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #I Love You Trivia *Robert wears the same winter clothes in Barney's Night Before Christmas. "Snack Time! is the 5th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of the Barney & the Backyard Gang video Let's Be Healthy, the Season 1 episode Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!, and the Season 4 episode Let's Eat. Plot Barney helps his friends learn all about healthy snacks. Chip's mom packs him a bag full of healthy snacks. Everyone shares the snacks and decides to have a pretend restaurant in the classroom. Baby Bop learns how to try new foods. With some help from The Adventure Screen, everyone learns where a variety of food comes from. Stella the Storyteller stops by with a story of The Little Red Hen. Theme: Trying New Food, Nutrition, How Food is Produced Stories: The Little Red Hen Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Chip *Danny *Jeff *Keesha *Stella the Storyteller *Perry Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Mac and Cheese #You Might Like Something New #Pumpernickel #The Popcorn Song #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #I Love You Trivia *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. Grandparents are Grand" is the fourth episode from the sixth season of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the children learn how special grandparents are to all of us. The children talk about how important grandparents are while preparing for a surprise birthday party for Kim's grandparents. Jeff misses his grandparents because they live in the Philippines, so BJ suggests making his grandparents a special gift. The children all join in to make their grandparents a present. When Kim's grandparents arrive for the party, everyone celebrates and learns that grandparents know how to have fun too. Theme: Grandparents Cast *Barney *BJ (cameo) *Emily *Jeff *Kim *Stephen *Kim's Mee-Ma *Kim's Pop-Pop Songs #Barney Theme Song #The N Game #It's a Great Day #No Matter What the Name #The More We Work Together #You Can Count on Me #Friendship Song #I'd Love to Sail #Let's Play Together #I Love You'Itty Bitty Bugs'" is the second episode from the sixth season of ''Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the children learn about the world of bugs and how fun bugs can be. Even BJ gets excited when he decides to catch certain bugs for his collection. The children get to know crickets, stick bugs, ants, and butterflies by observing them on the playground. Both BJ and Danny run into each other on the treehouse porch while they both search for some interesting bugs and insects. Barney leads the group on a hiking expedition where they discover many different bugs and insects. Educational Theme: Types of Bugs Cast *Barney *BJ *Danny *Hannah *Linda *Robert Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Gonna Have A Picnic #Shoo Fly #The Ants Go Marching #The Barney Bag #Five Little Butterflies #A Hiking We Will Go #Listen to the Night Time #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug #I Love You Plot Barney and friends learn all about how to use your imagination to have fun. Barney helps the children have fun with what is around them by using their imagination. Even a stick can be a fun toy when you pretend it is a baseball bat, flute, pirate's shovel, tent pole, rocket throttle, or a magic wand. Barney and friends learn how to use their imagination in order to make the ordinary, lots of fun. Educational Theme: Imagination Activities Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Keesha *Robert *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #Clean Up #Just Imagine #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #That's What an Island Is #The Adventure Song #Scary Stories #The Rocket Song #The Sleeping Princess #I Love You Trivia *Jennifer Romano is the costume actor for Baby Bop in this episode. *This group (Keesha, Stephen, Hannah, Robert) also appeared in Barney's Night Before Christmas.